Fine particle PETN having sufficient sensitivity to propagate in thin layers in slurry form has been produced as "super-fine PETN" as shown in, for example, Canadian Pat. No. 705,348. The particle size of this previously known product has inherent drawbacks as regards safety of handling due to a tendancy to form dust which can collect in crevices and cracks, where similar surface electrical charge on particles tends to disperse super-fine particles, and the super-fine particles decrease ability to obtain high solids loading in slurries and flexible explosive binder systems.
The present invention discloses apparatus for practicing a method of producing fine particle PETN which significantly overcomes these drawbacks and inherent disadvantages heretofore existent.